The present invention is directed to an aspect of an optical network management system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for automatically downloading image files related to particular network element modules to ensure proper communication between the network elements and the network management system.
Optical communication systems have traditionally been used for long-haul point-to-point transmissions carrying high volume traffic. An approach to increasing the transmission capacity of these systems is to employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), wherein a plurality of optical channels, each at a respective wavelength, are multiplexed and transmitted over a waveguide medium to a plurality of receivers. Typically, the selected bandwidth of the optical channels corresponds to the low loss window of the waveguide medium, for example, silica-based fibers.
Early WDM systems transmitted up to four distinct channels over a single fiber. Recent technological advances are, however, allowing ever-increasing numbers of channels to be transmitted over a single fiber. Generally, systems that transmit in excess of four channels are referred to as Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed (DWDM) systems in recognition of the closer spacing between the respective channels.
A typical point-to-point or long-haul optical communications network employing WDM or DWDM technology may include at least two end terminal nodes for transmitting and receiving each of the optical channels. The terminal nodes usually provide interfaces to other fiber optic transmission systems. A plurality of amplifiers, spaced along the path between the terminal nodes, are used to amplify the signals transmitted therebetween. The number of amplifiers corresponds to the transmission distance between the terminal nodes. Each terminal and amplifier node typically includes a plurality of optical and/or electrical components to process and/or transmit the information carried by the optical signals.
With the increasing demands on communication systems, as well as advances in optical component technology, optical networks have been employed for smaller communication systems such as local telephone or data networks, e.g., LANS, MANS, etc. In these smaller configurations, communications signals are transmitted over a limited geographic area to various nodes within a network. Similar to long-haul or point-to-point systems, nodes within the network typically include optical receivers for receiving the transmitted signals, photodetectors for generating electrical signals in response to the received signals, and optical transmitters for supplying information signals to additional network nodes. These smaller systems may or may not include amplifiers depending on the distance over which the transmission signals travel.
To insure proper operation of each component within both the long-haul and smaller network systems, as well as the network as a whole, network management systems, including management software and associated user interfaces, have become an integral part of communication systems. These network management systems provide information related to each component within the network. To ensure proper system functionality, components within these types of networks must be constantly monitored, and be able to report information regarding the component""s operating status. In the event of failure, such as a fiber break, component malfunction, or network configuration change, the management system must be able to recognize and accommodate these conditions, e.g., by re-routing system traffic.
Because communications systems provide for an open architecture, where the network may be expanded to provide increased signal traffic, network management systems must be able to accommodate and process these expanding systems. Typical network management systems have the ability to communicate with high level support protocols such as SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol). In addition, when updated components such as transmitters and receivers are added to a network element of an existing network, the management software must be able to recognize these new components. Furthermore, when a new version of the network management software is installed, each component within the system must be able to communicate with this new software.
Presently, when either of the above situations occur, intervention by network operators is required to manually update the software images associated with each network component so that the component can be recognized by, and communicate with, the network management software. This process is cumbersome, time-consuming, and inefficient. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for determining if a new software image is required in any network element and for automatically updating the software images related to network components without disrupting operation of any part of the communications system.
The present invention is organized about the concept of providing a method and apparatus for automatic downloading and updating of network element software profile files and network element module software images. Updating of network element software profile files and network element module software images may be achieved via a software routine which may be stored in the RAM of each node control processor for execution by the CPU of each node control processor. The software may also be stored on any computer readable medium, e.g., floppy disk, CD-ROM, hard drive, ZIP disk, etc., for installation on a network, e.g., by downloading to the network NCPs. The routine includes instructions which may be initiated through the network management system by an operator, thereby obviating the need for manually updating the module software images, as required in the prior art.
In one embodiment of the invention, when a network change is initiated which would disrupt communication on the network, e.g., prior to installation of a new network management software revision, installation of a new module, etc., a new software profile file is first downloaded into the flash memory of each network node control processor as the node control processor secondary software profile file. The secondary node control processor image is then reconciled with the entry in the new software profile file. If the secondary node control processor image does not match the entry in the new secondary software profile file, then the proper secondary node control processor image is automatically downloaded or copied from another location.
Once the secondary node control processor image has been reconciled, the secondary images of the optical data acquisition and control network element modules are reconciled with their corresponding entries in the new secondary software profile file. If the secondary images do not match the corresponding entries in the new software profile file, then the proper images are downloaded. The downloading process may be based on a search algorithm which locates, the most bandwidth efficient way, via service channel signal of system, to download the image to the network element module.
Once all secondary images are reconciled with the new software profile file in the node control processor, an operator action initiates the process of switching the primary and secondary software profile files and images, and resetting all modules to guarantee that the new primary images are also the running images. The new set of software images then may be tested prior to an operator action which initiates the copying of the primary software profile file and primary images to the secondary software profile file and secondary images. In this manner, new network management software revisions may be installed, new modules may be inserted into any network element, and new network elements may be added to network with the software profile file for each network element and the software images for each module within the network element being downloaded automatically to ensure consistent network management operation. In addition, according to the invention, the primary image is maintained as the running image at all times, and disruption of the primary image is limited through use of the secondary images and profiles.
To ensure proper operation of the node control processors and the associated modules, and to verify that the foregoing downloading and uploading procedures were performed correctly, according to another aspect of the invention, the primary and secondary images may be further reconciled each time the node control processors are reset. Again, this procedure is designed to limit the disruption of the primary image and to maintain the running image as the primary image at all times. Upon a reset, the node control processor primary image is first reconciled, after which all optical data acquisition and control module primary images are reconciled. The secondary images are then reconciled independently.
In addition, according to another aspect of the invention, the primary and secondary images may be further reconciled each time an optical data acquisition and control module is reset. The primary images are first reconciled, after which the secondary images are reconciled.